forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Iiso
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Cloth, crafted items, fruit, pearls, processed meats, rice, shrimp, textiles, vegetables | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Iiso was a large city in Wa and the site of a reclusive spelljamming port. Geography Iiso was located on the eastern coast of the island of Tsukishima. It was the third largest city in Wa and its most prominent commercial center. Like other cities from this densely populated island, Iiso was connected to other cities by treacherous roads that crossed the Ikuyu mountains. The most traveled of those roads was Hayatoge Road, which connected Iiso to Tifuido. Trade Iiso was Wa's largest commercial and financial center. The city exported a variety of crafted items, textile products, pearls, and food such as rice, meat, and seafood. In the mid-14 century DR, much of the city's trade was conducted from its medium-sized spelljamming port. However, the port's extremely strict laws made it a place few traders ever returned to. Ships were required to dock vertically and, after paying a flat landing fee of 40 fen, the city's exports were available for trade at the port for prices as low as 25% off their normal market rate. However, all sales were subject to a 40% sales tax on the sellers. Defenses The spelljamming port at Iiso was the center of Wa's involvement in space exploration. Fearing that Shou Lung and elves were gaining too much influence and profit from space, the government of Wa commissioned the secret development of two spelljammers of their own design: the large tsunami, mainly designed as trade vessels, and the small locusts, designed for battle and espionage missions. In constant fear of spies and saboteurs, the government of Iiso imposed extremely strict rules on docking spelljammers. All trading was to be conducted from inside the ship and under no circumstances were crew members allowed to leave their vessels under penalty of death after the first warning. History Iiso was the capital of Wa until the seat of government was relocated to Uwaji by Mataasuro Shogoro in 1245 DR. Appendix References Category:Settlements Category:Cities Category:Spelljamming ports Category:Locations on Tsukishima Category:Locations in Wa Category:Locations in Kara-Tur Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations